1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connection systems for light bulbs. More specifically, the invention is a connector assembly for lamps/bulbs rotatably connected to the lamp body to provide alternative connective means for engaging different types of lamp sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary light bulb or ordinary energy-saving light bulbs, only the size and intensity of the light emitted a light for illumination, can't be used when adjusting the lamp power, when people in the leisure, entertainment or as a walkway lighting Occasion, it can't meet people needs and energy. Numerous light bulb socket adapters have been provided in the prior art.
Of particular interest is the U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,070, issued to Al-Turki, which discloses several embodiments of a light bulb connection system that facilitates the connection of a light bulb in a socket using either an Edison-type (screw-type) or a pin-type connective configuration. In practice, the system includes an adapter that permits any bulb to be used in any type of socket, and in use, both screw connections and bayonet connections are possible.
Furthermore, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,452 B1, issued to Sundhar, shows a light bulb assembly and system where a bulb 70 having a non-threaded connective base or bottom-side 72, with the use of a socket connection assembly 30, can be connected to a screw-threaded lamp/bulb socket 15.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved light bulb with dual connectors to provide alternative connective means for engaging different types of lamp sockets.